


Some News

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi Grand Prix 2014, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: In the heat of the moment, Toto and Susie accidentally reveal their relationship.





	Some News

Toto couldn’t believe it. One part of him was ecstatic, but the other felt for Nico. The chequered flag had fallen on the end of the 2014 F1 season with Lewis Hamilton securing his second Championship, but Nico had suffered unfair unreliability. “We did it!” Niki grinned, shaking Toto’s shoulders.

Toto nodded and smiled. “We did.”

Prince Harry was currently speaking to Lewis over the radio, while Toto watched on. He was elated for Lewis and the team, especially as they’d come into the season dominating. He ran a hand through his hair as he saw Vivian make her way out of the garage to go and support Nico, knowing he’d be heart broken.

“Go, go to the podium.” Paddy smiled. “We want our boss up there.”

Toto smiled, pride in his chest. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah! Go!” Paddy grinned as Prince Harry patted the Austrian on the back.

Toto gave them all a smile before hurrying down to Parc Ferme so he could greet his new World Champion. Despite all the emotions of the race, he was happy to see his former team, Williams take the second and third steps on the podium. However, as he waited on Lewis, a certain face amongst the Williams crew caught his eye. A small blush spread across his cheeks as Susie sent him a wink.

As much as he wanted to rush over and hug her, he knew now was not the time or the place to out their relationship. His thoughts were interrupted by a small Brazilian jumping on his back. “Second place! Bet I scared you during that race!” Felipe laughed.

Toto turned around and clasped his helmet in his hands. “What an amazing race!”

“Thank you.” He grinned, hugging the man.

Yet, as soon as Lewis arrived, Toto dashed over to hug him. Totally proud and ecstatic for his driver. He’d worked hard all season and deserved the title. “I’m so proud of you.” Toto whispered as he and Lewis made their way to the cool down room.

“Thank you, man. The team has been incredible!”

*

Susie watched the podium celebrations from beside Claire and Rob. Her heart surged with pride to see her teammates up on the podium, showcasing Williams revival, but her heart pulsed the most for her boyfriend. Unknown to everyone else, she’d been there for his strong and weak moments, helping him through the tough times.

They hadn’t planned on falling in love midway through the 2013 season, but they had and were very happy together. Just seeing Toto up on the podium made her feel incredibly proud of everything he’d achieved.

“The boys look so happy.” Claire smiled at her, not knowing that her development driver was thinking about one thing only right now, and that was seeing Toto.

“They do.” She nodded, still staring at the Mercedes boss.

Susie knew the Mercedes team would party into the night, as would Williams so she needed to see Toto as soon as possible.

The moment the podium was over and people started to disperse, Susie made a quick getaway and headed towards Mercedes. The party was already in full swing with team members handing out champagne and the typical music blaring. However, she couldn’t see Toto yet. He’d probably got caught up with some reporters on his way through the paddock but she could see the BBC and Sky lurking, waiting for him and Lewis probably.

She didn’t want to hang around too long because with her Williams shirt on, it looked obvious she didn’t belong and she could see some of the team starting to notice her.

*

Toto smiled as he walked back up the pitlane, shaking a few people’s hands as his press officer ushered him to hurry up. As the two passed Williams, Toto had quick gaze into the garage to see if he could see Susie. She’d been his rock this year and he honestly knew without her he wouldn’t have been able to give his best. This Championship was as much hers as it was his, regarding the encouragement and support she’d given him.

As soon as the Mercedes garage came into view his eyes landed on the one person who shouldn’t be in his garage. Susie. Her white Williams top stuck out in amongst the Petronas green and black clothing.

“Sky are waiting, then the BBC.” Bradley said, looking at his phone as the approached the Mercedes box but Toto’s mind was elsewhere.

Instead of following Bradley towards the media, he tried to catch Susie’s attention and thankfully she felt his glare and glanced up. As soon as she saw him, she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes, a huge smile on her face.

Toto spun her around before clasping his hands together in the arch of her back. “I’m so proud of you.” Susie told him, looking into his eyes.

“I couldn’t have done any of this without you by my side Liebling.” He whispered, pressing his nose against hers.

Without saying another word, Susie brushed her lips against his, drawing him into a deep kiss. Their normal professional relationship was gone, the only important thing for them right now, was each other. Toto broke the kiss first, needing air, but he didn’t break the eye contact. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She smiled.

The Austrian moved and reached for her hand, holding it and squeezing it tightly. “Come and join the celebrations. I want you there.” He said, suddenly noticing that the majority of TV cameras had picked up their display of affection.

“Are you sure?”

Toto nodded and removed the ribbon so the two could enter the box. He headed over to Sky first, not letting go of Susie. He wanted to remember this day with the love of his life by his side.


End file.
